Dance With the Devil
by Riddlemione
Summary: She left Greendale hoping to get away from any supernatural entities. Who would have thought she would be working for Satan himself? Rated M for adult themes.


The heat alone was something that Sabrina had never experienced prior to arriving here. The city produced a different vibe compared to the ever-lurking benevolent aesthetic that Greendale possessed. The city of Los Angeles was nothing like her hometown. Even the financial disparities between the two were completely day and night.

She had scavenged for two years to get enough money for a ticket and a decent sized deposit on an apartment. Jumping in on shifts at the café whenever available, skipping on lunch and saving the money Hilda had given her. She had done whatever she needed to do in order to get out of Greendale.

It had been two years since she ran from her dark baptism in the woods. Two years of being ostracized from the witch community and feeling like a foreigner in her own home. Ambrose was not as vocal about her bailing out on signing her name in the Book of the Beast, her aunts were less than pleased. Hilda was still doting on Sabrina; Zelda, not so much.

Speaking in her own home was constantly walking on egg shells. Sabrina quickly learned not to speak of anything regarding her mortal life. No mention of Harvey, or her friends, school, post-graduate plans, W.I.C.C.A. or anything involving life outside the mortuary. If she were to slip up, she was met with a one-sided screaming match.

Zelda had been scrummaging and fighting tooth and nail to amend the damages done to the Spellman name. Her sister excommunicated from the church and her niece refusing to sign her name. Her position with delivering the Blackwood twins' and taking on the role as choir leader has helped boost her credibility minimally.

As time passed, Sabrina and Harvey began to drift apart. The incident with Tommy was only the beginning for their inevitable separation. The incident with the Greendale thirteen and Red Angel of Death, suspicion of her relations with Nick, and even magic all created tension. Sabrina was used to the screaming matches that occurred inside her home, but she never thought you could fight in absolute silence. No words exchanged. No objects thrown. No hexes. No screaming. Just uncomfortable silence.

Ros and Susie had begun to exclude Sabrina, although not intentionally. They eventually ran W.I.C.C.A. without her, no fault of their own. When she started to falter in her studies at the academy, Zelda would offer encouragement. Failing in her mortal academics was not much of an option either. She needed an out; college was that out. Sabrina was caught juggling her two worlds and the weight of it all was bearing down on her.

The whole ordeal made her feel more like a shell of the person she was. It was hard to hide the numbness she felt inside. She would excuse herself early from dinner, wolfing down whatever was in front of her before going to bed. A double life meant double the homework. Salem became more than a familiar in that time, but a companion as well. Staying up with Sabrina throughout the evenings whether it be from homework or restlessness, he found time to sleep while she was away at school.

No one except Salem knew of what was to come. Not her aunts, certainly not Mrs. Wardwell, or even her mortal friends new of her grand escape plan. Sabrina thought that since Salem would be tagging along with her, she should at least have the decency to tell him what was going on.

She was accepted into UCLA with the intention of majoring in undecided. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she graduated. At this point in time she was just taking them one hurdle at a time. The first one was to get accepted into a college as far as Greendale as she could get. Luckily her grades got her accepted into UCLA and her parents being dead got her a fairly decent amount of financial aid. Usually out of state tuition is out of reach for most students, but somehow things magically worked out. She even had a little to contribute to her apartment.

It was a one bedroom, one bath apartment the size of a matchbox. The walls were white with matching tile floor. Although her new home resembled a prison cell, the old one certainly had the feeling of one.

Although Sabrina had paid for her rent three months in advance, she now had less than $50 in her pocket. She would find side jobs posted on a bulletin board at her school. Donating blood, working a catering event, or even walking the dogs that lived in her building. She would put half of the amount into November's rent and the other amount she would survive off of. She was short about $200 and was at the end of her rope.

After her English class and Sabrina made a comfortable spot outside the campus coffee shop. She would have gone inside, but the baristas were sure to give her odd glances or ask if she wanted to order anything. As much as she wouldn't mind a cup a coffee, she didn't have the six extra dollars to indulge in one. She began making her daily phone calls from a list she compiled earlier that week. Throughout her job hunt, very few were polite to call her back to let her know they chosen to go with another applicant. Who knew so many people were pining over jobs at grocery stores and coffee shops. Most of the time, Sabrina never got a call back.

It was her final call of the day and she was met with the voicemail. She tried two times more and still no answer. When met with unanswered calls, Sabrina would move along, but she didn't have the time to waste to play phone tag. _8358 Sunset Blvd._ She would just have to go down there and check it out herself. Packing up her belongings she immediately headed to hopefully her next meal ticket.


End file.
